Skadoodle
|} Tyler "Skadoodle" Latham (ur. 21 lipca 1993) jest amerykańskim profesjonalnym graczem CS:GO, który obecnie gra w drużynie Cloud9. Drużyny *2012-11-09 - 2013-09-25 - 35px|USA Team Curse *2013-09-25 - 2013-10-25 - 35px|USA Denial eSports *2013-10-25 - 2015-01-05 - 35px|USA iBUYPOWER *2015-01-05 - 2015-01-26 - 35px|USA GX *2015-04-29 – nadal - 35px|USA Cloud9 Historia 2012 *'9 listopada 2012' - Skadoodle dołączył do swojej pierwszej drużyny w CS:GO o nazwie Team Curse. 2013 *'25 września 2013' - Skadoodle opuścił Team Curse dołączając do drużyny Denial eSports. *Po miesiącu (25 października 2013) dołączył do iBUYPOWER. 2014 *'16 lipca 2014' - Skadoodle razem ze składem iBUYPOWER: 30px|USA DaZeD, 30px|USA swag, 30px|Kanada AZK oraz 30px|Kanada steel dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2014. 2015 *'5 stycznia 2015' - Cały skład iBUYPOWER był odtąd znany pod nazwą GX. *'26 stycznia 2015' - Skadoodle był jedynym graczem drużyny iBUYPOWER, który nie dostał blokady za obstawianie meczu, gdyż obstawił mecz, lecz nie wypłacił skórek, które dostał. Skadoodle i wówczas 30px|USA Hiko postanowili trochę odpocząć od profesjonalnego gamingu na 3 miesiące. Dokładnie 29 kwietnia 2015 Skadoodle dołączył do drużyny Cloud9, a Hiko dzień później do Nihilum Gaming. *'2 sierpnia 2015' - Skadoodle razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA n0thing, 30px|USA sgares, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej ESL One Cologne 2015. *'26 września 2015' - Skadoodle razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA n0thing, 30px|USA sgares, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej DreamHack Cluj-Napoca 2015. *Skadoodle zajął 20. miejsce w rankingu HLTV najlepszych graczy CS:GO. 2016 *'28 lutego 2016' - Skadoodle razem ze składem Cloud9: 30px|USA n0thing, 30px|USA Stewie2k, 30px|USA FREAKAZOiD oraz 30px|Kanada shroud dostał się na turniej MLG Columbus 2016. *'3 kwietnia 2016' - Skadoodle wystąpił w meczu gwiazd na turnieju MLG Major Championship: Columbus. Ciekawostki *Skadoodle był jedynym graczem drużyny iBUYPOWER, który nie został zbanowany podczas skandalu ustawiania meczy w Ameryce Północnej, ponieważ nie brał w nim udziału. Osiągnięcia '35px|USA Cursnamic' *Pierwsze miejsce RyuLAN 2013 (2013) '35px|USA Team Curse' *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 14 - Ameryka Północna (2013) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 14 (2013) '35px|USA iBUYPOWER' *13/16 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2013 (2013) *Drugie miejsce ESEA Invite Season 15: Ameryka Północna (2013) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Global Finals Season 15 (2014) *13/16 miejsce ESL Major Series One: Katowice 2014 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 4 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 16 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Season 16 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2014 Kwalifikacje: Ameryka Północna (2014) *5/8 miejsce Gfinity G3 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce Caseking of the Hill 4 by Alpenföhn (2014) *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2014 (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League 2 2014 NA League (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CEVO Professional Season 5 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 - Północnoamerykańskie zamknięte kwalifikacje (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT League - Season 2 (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce ESEA Invite Season 17 - Ameryka Północna (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce CS:GO Legends Series V (2014) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Winter 2014 (2014) *Trzecie miejsce ESEA Season 17 - Global Invite Division (2014) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT G2A.com I North America (2014) *Pierwsze miejsce MLG Aspen Invitational - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje 2 (2014) '35px|USA Torqued' *5/8 miejsce Clutch Con 2015 (2015) '35px|USA eLevate' *Drugie miejsce CEVO Professional Season 6 (2015) '35px|USA Cloud9' *Drugie miejsce ESWC 2015 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje MSI (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce HTC Reborn Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *7/8 miejsce Gfinity Masters Summer 1 (2015) *Drugie miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season I - Finały (2015) *Drugie miejsce Electronic Sports World Cup 2015 (2015) *Drugie miejsce FACEIT 2015 Stage 2 Finals (2015) *3/4 miejsce CEVO Season 7: Professional (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 - Amerykańskie kwalifikacje offline (2015) '35px|USA USA' *1/2 miejsce The World Championships 2015 - Północnoamerykańskie kwalifikacje (2015) '35px|USA Cloud9' *9/12 miejsce ESL One: Cologne 2015 (2015) *7/8 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Invitational (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce DreamHack Open Stockholm 2015 (2015) *3/4 miejsce Crown Counter-Strike Invitational (2015) *9/12 miejsce DreamHack Open Cluj Napoca 2015 (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Cup (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce RGN Pro Series (2015) *6 miejsce ESL ESEA Pro League Season 2 - Ameryka Północna (2015) *5/8 miejsce Intel Extreme Masters Season X San Jose (2015) *Pierwsze miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 - NA Group Stage (2016) *5/6 miejsce Global eSports Cup - Season 1 (2016) *5/8 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus - Kwalifikacje (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Spring (2016) *1/2 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 - Kwalifikacje (2016) *13/16 miejsce MLG Major Championship: Columbus (2016) *Drugie miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *3/4 miejsce DreamHack Austin 2016 (2016) *7/8 miejsce ESL Pro League Season 3: Finały (2016) *Drugie miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Ameryka Północna (2016) *5/6 miejsce Esports Championship Series Season 1 - Finały (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce iBUYPOWER Invitational 2016 - Summer (2016) *5/8 miejsce ELEAGUE Season 1 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce CyberPowerPC Summer 2016 Pro Series (2016) *Drugie miejsce Northern Arena 2016 - Toronto (2016) *3/4 miejsce StarLadder i-League StarSeries Season 2 (2016) *Drugie miejsce DreamHack Bucharest 2016 (2016) *Pierwsze miejsce ESL Pro League Season 4 - Ameryka Północna (2016) Najważniejsze momenty *Caseking of the Hill 4: Skadoodle vs. Na`Vi *ESEA Invite Season 17 NA: Skadoodle vs. Area 51 *CEVO Professional Season 5 LAN Finals: Skadoodle vs. NetCodeGuides *Skadoodle - Man of the Match *IEM San Jose 2015: device and Skadoodle *Skadoodle - Flick of the wrist *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 Finals: Skadoodle vs. Natus Vincere *FACEIT League 2015 Stage 2 Finals: Skadoodle vs. Kinguin *ESWC 2015: Skadoodle vs. EnVyUs *ESL ESEA Pro League: Skadoodle vs. Liquid *Train - Skadoodle sick wallbang - Cloud 9 vs Fnatic - Dreamhack Valencia *Copenhagen Games 2013: Skadoodle vs Reason Gaming *Game Show Global eSports Cup 2016 Finals: Skadoodle vs. G2 *DreamHack Austin 2016: Skadoodle vs. Tempo Storm *ECS Season 1: Skadoodle vs. CLG *ESL Pro League Season 4 NA: Skadoodle vs. Liquid *Skadoodle vs. Winterfox - ESL Pro League Season 4 - North America Naklejki z autografem gracza ESL One Cologne 2015 150px150px150px DreamHack Open Cluj-Napoca 2015 150px150px150px MLG Columbus 2016 150px150px Kategoria:Snajperzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy gracze Kategoria:Profesjonalni gracze